1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is cognate to applicant's earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,472, which is incorporated herein by this reference, and relates to how and what the prior invention does. Specifically, the present invention relates to a light-confining photon battery device for converting concentrated light ultimately brought to bear on photovoltaic cells for conversion into electric energy.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The use of photovoltaic cells is known in the prior art. More specifically, photovoltaic devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art photovoltaic devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,442; U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,462; U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,060; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,409; U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,563; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,257; U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,254; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,729; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,898, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,219.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new photon battery device. In particular, the aforementioned devices do not disclose an apparatus for concentrating light for conversion to electrical energy. While U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,650 B2 alleges to be a device for concentrating light for conversion to electrical energy, its approach differs significantly from the instant invention and uses the basic concept underlying applicant's earlier patent; i.e., a collection of light which is concentrated in a compartment and then freed from the compartment toward photovoltaic cells.
Other prior art devices utilize chemically-based batteries which supply electricity to power various devices. While those batteries have found many applications, they are characterized by many deficiencies and shortcomings including gradual deterioration of the chemical components, particularly on frequent use and recharge.
In these respects, the photon battery device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting concentrated light into electricity.